Sinfonia
by MikoAlchemist
Summary: Of all the people who could have accepted him for who he is, it was a mad child who spewed non-sense. Post!Avengers


_**Sinfonia**: "A musical term for the short musical transition used in operas, switching between scenes."_

_**Drabble**** Fic** _

**Summary**: Of all the people who accepted him, it was a mad child who spewed nonsense. Post!Avengers

* * *

Last Loki remembered was falling into the abyss, after seeing the disappointment in Odin's eyes. The pain and cruel rejection from the man who supposedly proclaimed himself to be a father, had been the last straw.

Now he sits in half a parlour, or at least he thinks it's a parlour. There's a ceiling and two walls that make a corner, but the rest of the room opens to a large forest. Tacky ornaments and trophies intermingled with moss and bushes, wall paper mashed against bark and mushrooms, glass windows blended with branches and leaves.

He sat a table made of bare branches, covered in a brightly spotted tablecloth made of satin. His chair is a large yellow mushroom with a soft fuzzy texture to it.

Across from him was a bare-footed child no taller than his elbow. She wore a dress made of burlap, and wearing vines in her hair like ribbons. Her hair was unkept and stuck out in odd directions, as if it was conflicted with itself; unable to choose whether it wanted to be a bush or if it wanted to stand up on ends.

"What is this place?" he asked as the stranger poured hot water into his cup.

"A place" the stranger replied promptly, swirling the water in the teapot as she slowly brought it back to an upright position. "A destination for those who are worn and weary, merely a rest stop for individuals who dwell on fantasies. Or perhaps this is where your desires may be met. Doesn't matter, really. If you're here, you're here. If you're not, you're not."

The Asgardian felt tired, he didn't want to waste his energy on prodding a proper answer from her, but he started to hate having things kept from him. "It would be in your best personal interest to tell me where I am, child, or else."

"Now what manners you have, threatening me in my own home! I've already answered your question. Drink your tea now before your attitude makes it even more bitter than it already is!"

"This isn't tea, it's merely boiled water" he retorted, reaching for his cup to show her. Daft brat.

"Tea is boiled water with _taste_, my sour fellow, and I must say yours is becoming more and more profound by the looks of it." She tilted his cup back to him, so that he saw the water. Instead of the clear transparency he saw earlier, the liquid had become nearly pitch black and opaque. "I guess I'll have to pour you a new cup, seeing how that's no longer tea. Is it coffee? Black coffee? Coffee-turned-jelly? Yes. Yes, I think it is"

The child grabbed the cup from his hand and tossed it out the window and picked a fresh leaf from a dangling plant. "The trick to good tea, is to forget your ABC's! Or was it to sit like a whore? Perhaps a good biscuit or two should clear things up. Would you like a biscuit? Biscuits are good, but I personally prefer ham. Would you like some ham?"

"No, thank you" he denied. First of all, ham is not something to enjoy with tea. And who knew if bugs decided to crawl all over where ever she kept her food? It wouldn't be that hard. All they have to do is waltz on over and lounge around, it's not as if there was a door stopping them.

"Too bad, too bad. Been a while since I last had a guest. Had a beautiful maiden visit me last time, a wee bit on the nutter's side- but sharp as a needle she was! What fun I had, listening to her whimsical adventures. Shame she never visited after that infernal train incident, or is it that she didn't need me anymore?" While she spoke, she ripped the leaf into pieces and roughly dropped the mess on to the table in favour of pouring the hot water over the mess. Bit by bit, did the pieces start to rearrange themselves during the descent and formed into a china cup nearly filled to the brim with green tea.

This strange sorcery momentarily peaked Loki's interest, as he took the cup to examine, never having to see anything like it before. Then re-evaluated in his head and firmly thought that it was a useless parlour trick that he didn't need to learn. Didn't need anymore people criticizing him that magic was for women and children, much less learning such a domestic spell.

"So young man, what brings you to my humble abode?" the girl keenly leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with" Loki said smoothly.

A face-splitting smile appeared on her face, making her nearly resemble a tree frog if not for her wild hair. "Aye, so you'll be a regular customer! Good, good; I've been getting lonely here in these parts"

Loki raised a delicate eyebrow in question, "And what do you mean by that? Customer, I mean"

"A customer's a customer, even when they're all gibber-jangled, fobberlyshlopped, piffikle-bibbled, and maybe lost their blot" she said, nodding to herself as if she made all sense in the world. "I'll see you next time in the library."

And just as he came, he abruptly disappeared.

The girl smiled and wave her hand goodbye to the empty chair, before reaching over to his cup and poured it gingerly on the table

"Jelly again?"

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated!  
Accepting betas!_

_Why am I writing this, my exams in less than four hours! Stupid brain! Stop being so creative and distracted at the most inconvenient moments!  
_

_Oh, and I'm back. Hi.  
_


End file.
